Isogai-kun dan Karma waka-gashira
by justaway00
Summary: Kalau saja dia tidak memilih pekerjaan ini (tapi bayarannya tinggi!), kalau saja dia tidak melakukan penyamaran dengan crossdressing, kalau saja dia tidak diam-diam menaruh rasa kagum, kalau saja... Aaah, entah Isogai harus bersyukur atau pasrah pada nasib. Fanfiction untuk meramaikan #KARUISOWEEEEEK


Isogai Yuuma mengenali orang yang akan menjadi targetnya.

Tatapan lelaki berambut merah dengan senyum arogan itu tidak mengarah pada lensa kamera, tentu saja. Isogai menggeser foto-foto digital yang diperlihatkan melalui _tablet_ klien-nya dan menemukan setidaknya enam foto wajah Akabane Karma yang diambil diam-diam. Dia berhenti mengamati saat foto berikut sudah memuat gambar kucing dan seorang gadis berdada besar sedang _selfie_.

"Oke," Isogai menyerahkan tablet kepada si pemilik yang memandangnya was-was, "Transfer uang muka dulu, lunasi setelah kerjaan selesai."

"Setelah kerjaan selesai itu maksudnya…," kliennya membetulkan letak kacamata dengan gugup, "Kalau dia sudah mati 'kan?"

Isogai memasang senyum bisnis, jelas sekali kalau orang ini hanya suruhan, "Ya. Sampaikan itu pada _boss_ -mu."

Sang klien membuka mulut tanpa suara, kelihatannya ingin menyangkal tapi tak jadi. Mungkin sudah tahu kalau penjelasannya akan sia-sia. Dia hanya menghela nafas dan bergumam rendah,

"O-oke, _Mister_ November. Kutunggu berita- eh, _progress_ nya…."

"Tenang saja," Isogai kembali memasang senyum bisnis, "Aku selalu menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan dengan baik."

* * *

 **Isogai-kun dan Karma waka-gashira**

Assasination Classroom dan Karakter milik Matsui Yuusei

Fanfiction untuk meramaikan #KARUISOWEEEEEK

* * *

 _Merah, merah, merah…_.

Akabane Karma mengetukkan jemarinya di sandaran kursi yang dia duduki sambil mengutuk dalam hati pada orang-orang yang berhasil menyeretnya ke _perkumpulan_ ini. Sengaja mendominasi dekorasi dengan warna merah pun tak akan bisa melunakkan hatinya.

 _Walau dia memang sering memilih warna itu, bukan berarti dia menyukainya!_

" _Waka_ ,"

Patronnya, Karasuma, berdiri menjulang penuh provokasi dari tempatnya duduk. Dari tampang jengkel lelaki ini, Karma tahu kalau dia sedang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Apa?"

Karma senang membuat Karasuma jengkel. Lelaki kaku ini tak cocok jadi ajudan _yakuza_ , dia lebih cocok jadi pegawai pemerintah dengan pekerjaan terhormat.

"Ini pesta untuk _Waka_ ," Karasuma menjawab sabar, "Tolong jangan hanya duduk diam di sini. Paling tidak, sambut beberapa orang penting."

Karma berdecak jengkel, "Sebutkan siapa orang penting itu selain kakek botak yang memaksakan pakai wig disana atau pria cacat itu."

Karasuma terhenyak, memandang berkeliling untuk memastikan tak ada yang mendengar perkataan _waka-gashira_ nya itu, lalu berbisik galak, "Tergantung dari cara anda memperlakukan orang-orang ini! Walau cuma hal kecil saja bisa memicu perang!"

"Tenang saja Karasuma… ini acara pengangkatanku yang dilakukan sepihak. Kalau ada kejadian tak mengenakkan akibat tingkahku, mereka mungkin akan menduga kalau aku memang sedang _bad mood_ atau apa. Orang-orang ini akan maklum."

Karma meninggalkan patronnya sebelum mendapat kecaman lagi. Nanti setelah mampir sejenak ke meja prasmanan dia akan menghilang, setidaknya tunjukkan diri di antara tamu dulu sebelum kabur. Baru empat langkah menuju meja yang dimaksud, sepatunya diinjak oleh ujung lancip hak sepatu wanita. Tepat di jempol kaki. Karma hendak memberi satu-dua kalimat kejam kalau saja Karasuma tidak memberinya pandangan memperingatkan dari tempatnya bersiaga.

"Ma-maaf, Tuan…."

Karma menghela nafas satu kali… dua kali… menikmati nyeri di ujung jempolnya dalam diam, lalu bersusah payah memasang cengiran kalem.

"Oh, halo, tak apa," Karma menunjuk sekumpulan pria di sudut terjauh, "Kecuali kalau kau menginjak salah satu dari mereka. Bisa-bisa diperkosa di temp-,"

Wanita yang menganiaya jempol kakinya meringis gugup, membungkuk dan menengadah padanya sambil menggigit bibir berwarna merah menyala. Gaun cina dengan belahan paha yang dia pakai juga berwarna merah. Tiba-tiba pandangan Karma mendadak dipenuhi warna merah.

 _Dekor murah sialan ini sudah mempengaruhi persepsi otaknya._

Karma menelan ludah tanpa sadar. Walau dadanya tak begitu besar, tapi paha wanita ini begitu _sexy_ …. Tapi lupakan soal paha. Sejak kapan dia tertarik pada fisik wanita.

"Benar tak apa?"

Bahkan suara rendah berupa bisikan milik wanita ini sangat _sexy_.

"Hei, apa kau memakai parfum mengandung feromon atau semacamnya?"

Si wanita mengendik heran, agaknya mencoba mencerna ucapan si _waka-gashira_ Akabane. Bibir merahnya sedikit manyun, Karma menekan segala keinginan untuk mengembalikan bibir itu ke posisinya semula dengan sentuhan jarinya.

"Maksudku, baumu enak," Karma mengumpat dalam hati, "Bukan… maksudku.. kau… siapa kau?!"

Si wanita sedikit kaget, tapi dia memberikan jawabannya dengan segera, terbata-bata dan agak takut. Karma menyukai gelagat lugu seperti itu.

"Sa-saya pendamping wanita untuk nona Okuda."

"Okuda dari firma obat?"

Anggukan malu-malu.

"Namamu?"

"Eh? Yuuko."

Karma bisa merasakan Karasuma memberi tanda dari kejauhan. Tapi dia sudah menjatuhkan pilihan; menghabiskan malam dengan obrolan para kakek atau….

"Nona Yuuko, kau tahu pelayanku di sana? Yang bertampang ketus itu? Dia memaksaku bersosialisasi. Kau mau pura-pura menemaniku mengobrol dengan rombongan kakek di sana itu? Aku bisa menjadikanmu alasan untuk tidak berlama-lama dengan mereka."

"B-baiklah…."

* * *

Isogai Yuuma adalah seorang _hitman_ profesional dengan _codename_ 'Mister November'. Untuk mencapai karirnya ini dia harus mau menjadi _errand boy_ pembunuh profesional lainnya; dari memasok peluru, senjata api ilegal, racun, dan bahkan alat kontrasepsi untuk Irina Jelavic. Prinsipnya, diinjak-injak pun tak masalah asal mendapat imbalan. Isogai sudah terbiasa dihina, dia adalah masokis terlatih. Walaupun seorang masokis, tetap saja terluka itu sakit.

" _Hisss_ … Nagisa, pelan-pelan dong."

Rekan sesama _hitman_ , Shiota Nagisa, mengaitkan jarum jahit tanpa memedulikan erangan merana dari si Mister November. Gerakan tangannya yang terlatih selalu membuat Isogai gugup. Dia tak bisa membedakan Nagisa ini sedang mengobati luka-lukanya atau malah membuat lebih parah. Tapi memang hanya Nagisa yang bisa membantunya sekarang.

"Selesai, Isogai-kun," tepukan pelan ke jalinan perban yang terbalut rapi di paha kanannya, "Ini nggak gratis ya."

Isogai meringis pedih, " _Thanks_ … jangan mahal-mahal."

Nagisa kembali mengabaikannya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Siapa yang membuatmu begini?"

"Uh, oh… target dari klien terakhir."

"Wow. Siapapun orang itu, dia hebat. Tebasannya halus."

"Ya. Dia juga berhasil mengambil pisau hadiah Koro-sensei."

"Ah, kau sedang sial."

Isogai mendesah lelah, "Ya. Padahal itu pisau favoritku."

"Favorit? Terakhir kali aku melihatmu memotong kentang dengan itu!" Nagisa mengarahkan telunjuknya, "Salahmu juga bawa-bawa perasaan saat mengeksekusi klien."

Isogai terlonjak, "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mungkin belum tahu tapi ada yang sudah memasang imbalan untuk siapapun yang bisa menemukan pemilik _Matriarch_ edisi khusus hadiah Koro-sensei _untukmu_ itu."

"Tunggu seben- apaaa?!"

Nagisa memberinya pandangan prihatin.

"Isogai-kun… aku tahu kalau keuanganmu sedang tak baik, tapi tolong pilih targetmu dengan bijak," Nagisa tersenyum, melanjutkan, "… kalau aku sih akan langsung menolak kalau disuruh membunuh Karma-kun."

"Aaahh… jangan-jangan kau sudah bilang padanya kalau itu aku?!"

"Hmm… deskripsi Karma-kun itu 'wanita imut berdada rata dengan luka di paha kanan'. Jadi kubilang padanya kalau aku nggak kenal dengan wanita seperti itu."

Isogai membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja, "Tolong… jangan bilang."

"Wah. Itu juga nggak gratis lho, Isogai-kun…."

"Huwaaa! Sejak kapan kau jadi mata duitan begitu sih, Nagisaaa?!"

* * *

Awalnya hanya sedikit endusan ke leher, detik berikutnya adalah juluran lidah yang menyasar ke ujung telinga. Isogai mencoba mempertahankan aktingnya dengan menahan malu-malu bahu si penyerang, berusaha menghindari serangan dadakan itu menggunakan jurus seduksi _ala_ Irina Jelavic. Tapi saat si lidah mengulik bagian dalam telinganya, disambung belaian kasar dari pinggang menuju pantatnya membuat Isogai mencapai batas kesabaran.

Gaun pinjaman dan kuku palsu hasil karya Irina terpaksa dirusak lebih awal.

"Kau mencari ini?" targetnya mengacungkan _Beretta 21A Bobcat_ di tangan kanan dan _Matriarch_ kesayangannya di tangan kiri. Sejak kapan kedua benda itu berpindah dari _holder_ yang tersimpan aman di paha dalamnya, ke tangan Akabane Karma, adalah sebuah misteri yang sangat berkaitan erat dengan ilmu distraksi tingkat atas.

Isogai tak punya pilihan selain menerjang tanpa pikir panjang. Karma berkelit lihai, menepis tinju dan tendangan yang menyusul dengan gerakan tanpa jeda. Walau begitu, _Beretta_ berhasil ditepis. Pistol mini itu terlempar lima meter, minimnya penerangan membuat Isogai mengandalkan kakinya yang telanjang untuk merampas balik. Tapi Karma lebih cepat. Dia menendang pot terdekat hingga memaksa lawannya menghindar.

"Hei… nona Yuuko," Karma menyentuh bagian gagang _Matriarch_ dengan ujung lidahnya, Isogai bergidik, "Birahiku kalah dengan nafsu membunuhmu, kalau kau masih heran kenapa aku bisa tahu soal mainanmu ini."

Isogai diam saja sementara Karma melanjutkan monolognya.

"Ayo main-main sebentar… kebetulan aku punya banyak waktu luang!"

Di akhir pergumulan itu, Isogai mendapat luka memanjang di pahanya yang tak tertutup gaun sementara Karma mendapat lebam di perut. Sebenarnya Isogai bisa mengakhirinya hanya dalam sedetik, saat tangannya berhasil meraih _Beretta_ , sebelum sang patron bernama Karasuma menyadari keributan kecil itu. Tapi kembali pada ilmu distraksi Karma tadi… Isogai malah tertarik dengan lidah pucat lelaki itu yang menelusuri luka di pahanya, juga pada kalimat bernada rendah yang disusul kilat jenaka dari yang bersangkutan,

"Kudengar luka semacam ini bisa cepat sembuh kalau dijilat."

Bibir bawah Karma ternoda darahnya, Isogai hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Aneh. Mesum," adalah kalimat terakhir Isogai sebelum melarikan diri dengan wajah merah maksimal, mengalahkan warna baju dan pemulas pipi Irina.

"Oiii… nona Yuuko? Ayo main-main lagi~ di atas ranjang juga boleh~…."

Kalau saja Isogai tidak lupa sedang membawa senjata api, dia mungkin sudah mengarahkannya pada lelaki berambut merah yang tengah terkekeh itu.


End file.
